Shattered Hearts
by Lady Knightness
Summary: A drastic change affects the Inu-gumi.How will two people brought together by fate behave?
1. Sorrow and Pain

The flames crackled and rose from time to time, giving off warmth to the six figures huddled close to it.The searchers of the Shikon no Kakera, consisting of a hanyou, a partial miko, a houshi and a taijiya had found rumors of a demon that held many Kakera.Inuyasha of course had insisted that they go after it at once and steal all the shards from it.The others grudingly followed.With heavy hearts, all of them lay down on the cold ground and tried to sleep.

Morning dawned bright and cold, and many birds had chirped loudly at dawn,forcing them to wake up.They travelled on foot following Kagome's lead to the jewel shards, and was led to the demon.Shippou let out a gasp, and no suprise, as the demon's size was collosal.Towering over the tallest of them, it's skin was scaly, and a sickly green colour.The demon(who's name was later revealed to be Kagemaru)was dressed only in a loincloth.His claws were as sharp as sabers, and on his face was an expression of utmost evil that made even Inuyasha step back a tiny bit.

Sango was the first to leap into action.With a mighty leap, her strong arms flung her weapon of choice, a huge boomerang,at him.However, even Hiraikotsu was deflected back and hit Sango square in the stomach.She fell, coughing up a bit of blood.The rest of them unfroze,and started to move.Kagome rushed to her best friends aid, bringing with her the medicine kit from her era."STAY BACK KAGOME!"Inuyasha shouted, turning his back for a bit."I don't want you to get hurt!"

When his back was turned, a great claw swung at him, throwing him into the air.Despite Inuyasha's warnings, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows.She fitted one arrow to the string,stretching it tight.The bow creaked a little, as though eager to fly.She let the string go, as the arrow hit Kagemaru's arm.He let out a bellow,and swung at Kagome, impaling her with one of his claws.

She screamed as she was flung through the air,and fell on the hard ground.A deep wound ran from her stomach, the blood staining her once pristine school uniform.Inuyasha ran to her side.For the first time in his life,tears were in his golden eyes as he crouched by her side."I'm sorry,Kagome!"he whispered."I was too weak to protect you".She shook her head,and smiled at his,touching his face tenderly.Then,she fell limp.

"KAGOME!"Inuyasha howled,anger pumping through his body.

Miroku and Sango ran to his side with Miroku attempting to suck Kagemaru in to his Kazzana.He was having some sucess as the demon was losing ground bit by bit.Buzzing was heard from the forest, and Naraku's Saimyosho appeared.They looked menacing,and began to fly into the Kazzana.Upon the pleadings of his friends,he closed it up with his prayer beads, and now stood facing an enraged demon."You bastard.How DARE you try to suck a demon lord such as me into your accursed hole?"he growled.The demon grabbed a sword that was on the ground, and slit Miroku's throat.He seemed to take an enternity to fall, gracefully hitting the earth.Sango sobbed at his side,saying over and over again, "Please hang on, Houshi-sama!".Miroku closed his eyes and spoke in a weak voice."Sango, I want to tell you that I have always loved you.Stay strong, and live on.May you find happiness, and we shall meet again in the other world".Both of their souls, Kagome's and Miroku's, lifted from their bodies and floated away to the heavens.

Both Inuyasha and Sango became so enraged that their power was almost doubled.This happened with humans-one of the most emotional of creatures.With a roar, Inuyasha lifted his Tessaiga, the sword crafted of his father fang.When it hit the ground, a great burst of electrical energy emerged,showing plainly his anger.So powerful was this Kaze no Kizu, yet it was not enough.And so, the Taijiya swung her weapon in the middle of the blast, and it flew alongside Inuyasha's attack.The explosion that happened next almost blinded them-the roars of Kagomemaru were punctuated by the crackling of power.And then, where once a demon who had killed so many stood, there was now nothing.


	2. Submission of the Truth

The next day was one of the saddest they have ever experienced.Sango had insisted that Inuyasha tell Kagome's parents what had happened.

"They would be so worried!"she had argued.Inuyasha was nervous.Suppose they blamed him for Kagome's death?Well that wouldn't be too bad.It was his fault anyways.But,if they started to weep,Inuyasha would not be able to stand the pangs of guilt.They went through the well at noon.Inuyasha had donned a black hakama in mourning, and Sango too was in a black yukata.He noticed that she looked quite pretty in it.Sango had none of Kikyou's serenity or piety, and none of Kagome's bluntness.She had a special bit of fierceness and honesty about her.They both felt the umpleasant feeling of weightlessness, and then their feet hit the dusty ground of the well.Climbing up, they silently began to ring the doorbell.Happy shouts of:'Sis is back!'could plainly be heard through the door, which made them feel worse, if possible.30 minutes later they were in the living room of Kagome's house.The Higurashi's had wept at first, but they didn't blame Inuyasha and Sango.Instead they thanked them for telling the news.Biscuits and tea were served and the day was spent remebering Kagome.Silly things that she had done, brave things, kind things.It made all of them feel better.With a blank face, Sango handed over the body of Kagome tha was freshly clothed in Sango's own casual kimono."You could give her a better burial than we ever could"Inuyasha muttered quietly."No matter how deep you dig, the wild dogs mostly get into the grave.I dont want that happening with Kagome's body."The family even agreed to bury Miroku in a good grave.With heavy hearts,Sango and Inuyasha headed home through the well.


	3. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

She was alone, sobbing in the darkness.Tears wet the ground around her, but she didn't care.Everyone who had ever cared for her, everyone who loved her had died.Her family, and now Miroku.She remembered his smile-the way his blue eyes sparkled with amusement when she slapped him.Now, she even somewhat missed his perverted tendancies.He may have been foolish, but I loved him, she thought,sighing.The forest was quiet and dark at this time of night.Sango had spent the last three hours sobbing, until she thought her heart would break.In one hand she held a sharp dagger, it's silver surface glinting in the moonlight.This was the only way to stop her pain, to stop the pangs of loneliness and sorrow that increased every day.Nobody loved her-the lone Taijiya, her kin and lover dead.Nobody would ever know or care.

How very wrong she was.

With a deep breath,Sango aimed the dagger at her own heart, starting to plunge it into her flesh.However,a blur of red flashed by her, and in a second,the dagger was out of her hands.Inuyasha took the blow of the knife for her, and he was now nursing his arm."You idiot!How could you THINK of doing something like this?"he yelled, becoming angry.In Sango, the sorrow turned to rage."HOW COULD YOU EVER KNOW HOW I FEEL?"she screamed shrilly."I LOST EVERYONE,EVERYTHING THAT CARED ABOUT ME!"

"No"he said quietly."I care about you."

What a drastic change those few words brought about her.Sango calmed down, and broke into a heap on the ground."I'm sorry, Inuyasha.I shouldn't yell at you."

He sat down beside her."I lost my mother, Kagome and my father.But we still have each other."

Then he leaned down, cupped her chin, and kissed her.It was a kiss full of tenderness, and a blazing passon.He poured out all his love to her, and she obliged with her own.His mouth was so warm..so soft, Sango thought, slipping into ecstacy.She fell into his arms, so strong and yet tender.They hugged each other, she stroking her hands through his silky silver hair, he holding her tight.

A pearly light filled the forest clearing.Two figures apparated as though out of thin air.Miroku and Kagome's spirits looked down upon them.They didn't seem angry or jealous."We're glad you two got together"Kagome said kindly."We don't want you to mope all your lives.I grant you the best of luck".With that,she dissapeared."Eh.."said Miroku,donning his usual bemused grin."What she said."

Then he too,dissapeared.Sango grinned.She had their approval.

Because of Inuyasha,she felt that she could live on.


End file.
